Beautiful Poison
by Darklife
Summary: SasuNaru: oneshot, Can one be set free by it's keeper or can it set it's self free. Do you die or do you live in pain is the real question. death, sucide, its a dark story
1. Verison 1

Ok I got this idea when I was watching doom …how an idea like this came out of a movie like that I will never know …

Yes it's a one shot Sasuke/Naruto if you don't like it get the fuck out now other then that enjoy.

I might do a sequel if people like it Yeah the characters aren't acting like normal well duh there is something new I mean do the characters really love one anot-her no …I wish the did -sighs-

Disclaimer: dun own them other wise I would have Sasu/naru YAOI TAPES! Lots of them o.O

Warnings: Yaoi, Suicide, abuse, violence, and may other things not meant for young children

Beautiful Poison

You never seemed to want to talk to me—nothing but rude comments that ripped at my soul. So you were stronger and thought I was annoying, it just made sense I guess. We were nineteen and you still lived alone. You still ignored Sakura. Some days I was glad for that, others I wondered what was up with you.

You never looked at anyone and it hurt me even more when your piercing eyes looked at me with hate. I never thought I, Naruto would say this… but I love you Sasuke, with all my heart.

You looked over at me, noticing my troubled face. I turned away blushing because your eyes were worried, not angry. I couldn't take it anymore… It was like a poison—your looking at me. You didn't love me and I knew you never would. I watched you from afar. I remember that one day when I sat hidden in a nearby tree, fixatedly watching the way your lithe body moved, muscles rippling enticingly, when you accidentally fell in the water during training. When you climbed back out I was afraid I would jump you, you looked so damn gorgeous…

Sasuke, the beautiful Sasuke… The one that would never be mine. Oh, how I longed for you.

"Naruto, are you alright? You look troubled," you said to me one day, but I knew not to fall for your soft eyes.

"I'm fine, Sasuke-teme…" I grumbled angrily, stomping away in an irate manner.

I walked away leaving you behind, salty drops running down my cheeks as I staggered miserably to my lonely apartment to sleep off my tears and the headache I just knew was approaching. I lay down on my bed up near my window, waiting for sleep to take me. But, as fate would have it, right when sleep was at the doorstep of my dream world someone at my real door knocked.

I let out a gruff 'it's open', and I heard a low voice mutter in response 'stupid dobe' and I knew who it was. Sasuke—the one person I did not want to see right now. Sasuke: my love, my rival, my poison.

You stared at my apartment. It was messy and could use a good cleaning. My bills weren't paid again so I had no water or anything. After wandering my one roomed apartment for what seemed to me like an eternity, those liquid obsidian eyes of yours locked on me.

"Naruto?" Your cold voice made me shiver… or was it because I had no heat?

I looked at you, giving you a signal to continue. You stared long and hard for a moment before you continued.

"Look, I know this is sudden and a bit awkward… but since your life is no different from mine… Other than the fact that I pay my bills," you began, but quickly silenced yourself when an irritated growl escaped me. Staring at me warily, you waited until I nodded for you to finish. Coughing a bit, you continued, "so, well I have my house and it's a bit empty. I wouldn't mind it if you lived with me while you got back on your feet." you turned your head slightly, a gesture that almost made you look… embarrassed.

I was staring in amazement. The Almighty Sasuke was asking me to live with him! I couldn't believe it, nor could I believe when I answered yes. A small smile tugged at the corner of your lips. At first I marveled at how stunningly handsome you looked with your lips curled in that almost seductive smile, when it hit me how rare such an occurrence was. You hardly ever smiled, and if you did it was seldom—if ever—a genuine smile—it was usually a cocky smirk or a slightly sadistic leer.

You helped me gather a few things to get me through the day and then lead the way to your house. It wasn't grand or big, it was a decent house. Three bedrooms, a kitchen, living room, and a bathroom—a decent living space, in my opinion. Better than mine, anyways…

I looked around a few things scattered around the room—You hadn't changed anything except your brother's room, which was locked.

"I'll clean up my old room tonight… the couch won't be a problem, will it?" You inquired, your tone suggesting that you didn't really care if it was or not. I quickly nodded, despite the slight twitch of my eyebrow, and promptly collapsed on the couch and drifted off to sleep. That morning when I awoke I heard clanking in the kitchen, followed by a loud yelp mixed in with a variety of swear words.

I laughed a bit as I watched you pick up broken bits of glass from the floor. You looked so flustered… It was quite adorable. You turned to glare at me once you realized I had woken up and was currently observing you. Blushing, I turned to leave. I hurriedly skittered off into the living room. My eyes caught something, and I paused to look at it. It was a painting, contained in a rather elegant frame and hanging on the wall adjacent to the television.

The painting was of his family, but the figure my eyes were drawn to was the young Sasuke.

You then came behind me, startling me a bit when you asked, "Like it?"

"Yeah…" I murmured. "You look cute as a kid," I added, a mischievous grin on my lips. You couldn't see, due to the fact that you were standing behind me. I was sad, and you knew it. You looked over at me with eyes I never thought I would see… and it irritated me somewhat. You were worried about nothing, about pain _you_ caused… You were killing me and didn't even know it.

I sat down and stared at nothing, ignoring the one person I wanted and couldn't have. Everything I did made him mad, everything I wanted to do would push him away. I was pulled slowly into nothingness, that is, until I suddenly awoke from it.

My eye flashed open when I felt cools lips press themselves against my own. You were staring straight back at me. Shocked, I quickly jumped up, pushing you off of me.

"What the fuck, you bastard?!" I shouted, making his whole house shake. You were blushing like hell and I knew I was too.

"Nothing… Forget it," you muttered, turning away and hurriedly stalking off room. I sat there not knowing what to think. Was Sasuke—dare I say it—gay? No… he couldn't be! With every girl wanting him there was no way! I grabbed my head, thrashing back and forth in an attempt to clear the thoughts from my mind. I tried to find sleep, but the mere thought of you upstairs made it harder for me.

My whole life that night was being questioned. Had everything I thought been a lie? Did you feel something for me as well? No, it couldn't be true… You had to repopulate your clan, being gay would only cause problems for you. Sakura was pretty; she would most likely be your choice in the end. But I didn't blame you; I had once had a crush on her as well. It was completely understandable. But when I realized I loved you I had to play it off. I continued to pretend I liked her, but in reality I had no such feelings for the pink-haired girl.

I sat on the couch all night thinking about the raven-haired boy only a few rooms away—namely, you. Laying myself down on the couch, I analyzed and re-analyzed the situation. If you _did_ like me what would life be like? I was the monster of the village; you were the last of a great clan. It wasn't a very good combination; as much as I loved you it seemed that because of the nine-tailed fox I would never truly be happy.

When sleep finally embraced me my dreams were strange. There was one where you and I were happy together and I was… whoa! Wait a second, I wasn't me! I was a _girl_! I woke up—nearly having a conniption at the horrifying thought. I left myself a mental note to _not_ do the sexy no jutsu until I had recovered from the mind scarring… In the second one you hated me and I ended up alone. You had kissed me, and I confessed my love for you, but you blew me off—told me it was nothing but a kiss. Personally, I liked the one when I was a girl. When I awoke you were gone, most likely having left for the training grounds.

I wandered through the house, idly surveying random objects I found interesting. I continued to roam for what seemed like hours—your house was bigger than my own, so I expect it seemed larger due to the change from what I was used to. I never thought you would be gone as long as you had been. True, I had woken up at noon, but the house looked like you left much earlier. I sat around the house doing nothing—I had nothing _to_ do, all my stuff was at my house, and I was sure you wouldn't be happy I left your house unlocked to go all the way across town. So all I did was sit around the house waiting for you to come back. My thoughts did nothing but linger on you. Your touch had left me paralyzed.

It was strange what was running through my head. Did I really love you so much? I had to move out then. True, my life was crap, but being about you was suffocating me… you didn't love me; I was nothing more than a rival. It was so hard—I thought I might tell you and see how you took it, but my dream from before stopped that. Plus, you had a clan to bring back didn't you? Grabbing my head, I flopped back down on the couch and thought about everything I wasn't good at. You always called me 'dead last' for a really good reason.

When you _finally_ did get back you looked at me, causing me to let out a soft whine. Wait… _what?!_ I was _whining?_ What the hell was wrong with me?! You quickly vanished back into your room, and I finally was able to let out the breath I didn't even know I was even holding. "Damn it, Sasuke," I muttered in resignation. That was it, then. I would go up to your room and tell you. … After I had some Ramen.

I wandered up the steps of your house to the bedroom I knew had to be yours. The light was dimmed, making it hard to see. I rolled my eyes; it seemed mister dark and scary was like that everywhere. I slowly inched open the heavy door that separated you from me. And there you were, laying on the bed staring up at the ceiling. You didn't move when I crept in, though I knew you knew I was there. I was a bit shocked that you said nothing but I looked past that. You didn't move an inch; I thought you might be dead for a second before I saw the delicate rise and fall of your chest as you breathed peacefully. He was beautiful… a beautiful poison.

_'My_ beautiful poison,' I thought bitterly. Slowly, I approached the bed, hoping that you would not become annoyed at me for entering. Finally you acknowledged my presence, sitting up and turning that obsidian gaze to rest upon me. I simply stared back as if all the light had been stolen from me.

"Come here, Naruto." You held out your hand, piercing gaze remaining fixed on me. I was slightly confused, yet I timidly approached you. I did not grasp your hand though. I swore I heard you growl before you roughly took hold of my wrist and yanked me into a hug. I gasped, bewildered, but I didn't pull away.

"So it's true, you are in love with me?" You purred huskily in my ear, causing my spine to shiver with pleasure. I gave a slight nod. You then pulled away, looking me straight in the eyes with probably the most intense gaze I had ever seen. And then you did the unthinkable. Leaning down, you whispered something incoherent, and then claimed my lips with your own.

I about melted, you loved me! Or did you? Well you were kissing me, you had to feel _something_ for me! I grabbed fistfuls of his hair and yanked him closer, deepening the kiss. Your tongue brushed against my lips, begging for entrance into my mouth, which I gave wholeheartedly. Your hand slid up my shirt, eliciting a soft groan. You really did love me. You had to. You pushed me down onto the bed; I knew what you were planning on doing. I wasn't unsure if I was ready or not, but I wanted you far too much to even consider declining.

Through the pleasured moans I managed to pant out, "I love you Sasuke." You didn't reply but right now I didn't care, you were mine tonight and that's all I could think about then.

That morning was bliss. I could cuddle up to you, taking in your delicious scent and feel the warmth of your body next to mine. I hoped I would be with my beloved for the rest of eternity. For now you were no longer my poison, but instead, my lover. Then you sat up. I saw the marks I had left on your. The scratches I had made while clinging to you when you entered me. I blushed like mad remembering what you had done to me... I still had marks to prove it, too. You turned to me, eyes half-lidded, grabbed my jaw, and kissed me so fiercely it hurt, but hey, it wasn't like I was going to say anything.

I was only happy that you had finally accepted me, kissed me, hell, you even went so far as to make love to me! Nothing in the world could spoil my mood right then.

The weeks went on and it seemed like you became more and more distant. There were rules, too. No telling anyone, do as you say—no questions asked, and a few others that confused me. Every night we ended up in bed, eventually I would get tired, but you would still force me into bed. If this was love, then I wasn't so sure I wanted it anymore. You became worse, more and more violent every night.

One day I even had to go to training with a black eye and a broken rib, all because I told you to stop. I finally understood: You didn't love me at all, not in the slightest. I was nothing but a toy, a meaningless toy that you would eventually get sick of. But still, I loved you and I wouldn't even think of leaving you such a trivial thing, if you could even call such a thing 'trivial.' I thought maybe, just maybe, you were merely frightened. That perhaps you really _did_ love me, I just couldn't see it. Yeah that's it, it _had _to be. You loved me. You did.

Sakura noticed my bruises and noticed how I followed you around like a lost puppy. Well, of course I did, you were my lover, right? Sakura confronted me about the marks. Though I had been relieved then, now I wish she hadn't. Later that day when you found out about it you were furious—you stormed into the bedroom, slapped me, then kneed me in the stomach. I was on the ground, clutching my midsection and coughing up blood when you bent down, leaning close to my ear.

"Does it hurt, my little Naru-chan?" you asked, as I whimpered, unable to do anything other than nod weakly. Without hesitating you delivered another swift kick to my already aching body. "Good. Never speak to her about us again." you commanded coldly before throwing me on the bed to have your way with me once more. The morning I woke up before you did. I realized that this love was not real. You really were my poison. But, I decided then and there I was going to make _you_ cry; make you regret ever doing that to me, punishing me, _hurting_ me the way you did. I would free you—no, free _me_ from your poison. That beautiful, deadly poison.

I crept out of the bed; I knew you wouldn't care as long as I didn't leave the bedroom. I heard you shift into a more comfortable position. I knew what I was doing, I couldn't be afraid, not now. I found what I had been looking for. _It_ was kept in the medicine cabinet, the perfect thing; my salvation. _It_ was a razor blade; sharp enough so the cut would be clean. I lifted the deadly item to my wrist, swallowing hard with the slightest bit of hesitation which was quickly washed away by my ever-present determination. You were going to regret this forever. Closing my eyes, I sunk the blade into the skin of my left and dragged it downward across my veins. Reluctantly, I turned my gaze upon the blood that promptly welled up from the cut. Without pausing I dipped the index finger of my right hand in the thick crimson liquid and used it to write on the mirror in the bathroom.

I knew I had ended myself, but there was no pain that I was aware of, there was nothing but the coldness and the darkness of the cruel, unforgiving world around me. This was the end of my story.

Sasuke awoke, seeing that Naruto was missing. He growled, wondering where the hell the fox kit could possibly be. Sasuke noticed that the door to the bedroom was still locked and calmed a bit. The blonde knew his place; he would not dare leave him! This only meant one thing: the blonde was in the bathroom. Sasuke stood up, nude, and strode over to the bathroom door and yanked on it, only to find that it wouldn't open. Perhaps that blonde _had_ forgotten his place after all. Using a immense amount of force, the dark-haired boy finally managed to push the door open, only to find that the body of the one he was currently searching for was lying limply in front of the door, preventing him from opening it all the way.

"Dobe," he growled in an authoritative voice, "wake up!" It wasn't until the words had left his mouth that he finally noticed the floor was covered in blood. He looked around, hoping, _praying_ it was a trick. But the dreading obsidian eyes drifted to the bathroom mirror, focusing upon the messy scrawl painted in scarlet along the opaque surface.

_I love you Sasuke, so I free you._ The blood was dripping and a mess, it was a wonder that he could even read it! Sasuke gazed down at the body of the , his left wrist was still dripping with crimson and it seemed that had passed on some time ago. Naruto, his toy, his whore, was dead.

Sasuke let out an animalistic scream as he smashed the mirror with his bare fist, the shards slicing into the unprotected flesh, causing his blood to mingle with his deceased lover's. Sasuke fell to the ground, not crying, but cursing the boy with every fiber of his being. When the door bell rang, the Uchiha growled with displeasure and hatred as he threw on a robe.

Kakashi was standing outside the door when Sasuke answered.

"What do you want?" Luckily, Kakashi was unable to see the blood coating Sasuke's hands and knees.

"I want to see Naruto," Kakashi replied in a tone that denoted finality.

"Sure, go ahead. He's in the master bathroom," Sasuke said passively. "Just walk right in, I'm sure he won't mind." Smirking slightly, he trailed Kakashi as he headed into the bathroom.

Upon seeing the lifeless body of his former student, Kakashi let out a surprised sound. "Sasuke… What happened? How long as he been like this?" Bending down, the silver-haired man gently lifted the blonde's limp body.

"Over an hour, he's gone, Kakashi. And don't worry, he did it himself." Sasuke muttered, holding back an unenthusiastic yawn. Kakashi glared, lifting one fist and slamming it into the arrogant adolescent's jaw before holding the body of his deceased student against him and storming out the door, not bothering to even look back. He was probably headed to Sakura's house, Sasuke mused darkly. It _was_ the closest to his, after all. Frustrated, Sasuke rammed his bloodied fist into the mirror the shattered mirror once more. He was furious—more so than before.

The day of Naruto's funeral was sullen, a feeling of depression hung in the very air itself. Sakura was sobbing her eyes out, being one of the closest people to the departed blonde. All but Sasuke were showing signs of grief and lament; Sasuke was merely sitting there, not blessing him or sending prayers to him in the afterlife, but rather cursing him and all his ways. When the ceremony had finally ended, Sasuke stayed behind. As everyone drifted away from the burial ground, heading to wherever they had to be, Sasuke gazed bitterly upon the fresh dirt that covered the final resting place of his lover, shaking his head.

"You stupid whore, you gave yourself to me, I was the one who would set you free… You, you… _coward!_" he screamed at the top of his lungs, dropping to his knees on top of the moist earth. "I hated you, I _hated_ you… But when I fell in love with you I was scared… So scared… I was afraid you would leave me, so I hurt you, made you fear me so you would never leave me. I just wanted you to stay with me… So, why," his voice began to break, "_Why?!_" Collapsing into a heap atop the dark ground the boy wailed mournfully, "_Why did you leave me?!_"

Sasuke sat on the grave for what seemed like hours on end. Yet, no one heard his tears of sorrow. Sasuke's graceful hands slide into his sleeves, and out came a blade, still dirtied by Naruto's blood. "I will come Naruto," He spoke as he rose the blade, slicing the skin on his wrists just as Naruto did. Copying him in almost everyway, he wrote _'Forever mine, my dead lover, forever mine,' _ it bled all across the tomestone. As Sasuke sat there and took his final breaths.

This was the ending of their story, and somehow it was never meant to be.

-Owari-

Review if you will, my BETA and I worked extremly hard on this.

There is a happy verison but my beta and I enjoy this one more then the other.


	2. Verison 2

Disclaimer: dun own them other wise I would have Sasu/naru YAOI TAPES! Lots of them o.O

Warnings: Yaoi, Suicide, abuse, violence, and may other things not meant for young children

Dark: A fan didn't like that I killed Naruto /hides/ so I did have a second verison of this story, a more happy verison. This is that verison PLEASE ENJOY BOTH VERISONS

Beautiful Poison

You never seemed to want to talk to me—nothing but rude comments that ripped at my soul. So you were stronger and thought I was annoying, it just made sense I guess. We were nineteen and you still lived alone. You still ignored Sakura. Some days I was glad for that, others I wondered what was up with you.

You never looked at anyone and it hurt me even more when your piercing eyes looked at me with hate. I never thought I, Naruto would say this… but I love you Sasuke, with all my heart.

You looked over at me, noticing my troubled face. I turned away blushing because your eyes were worried, not angry. I couldn't take it anymore… It was like a poison—your looking at me. You didn't love me and I knew you never would. I watched you from afar. I remember that one day when I sat hidden in a nearby tree, fixatedly watching the way your lithe body moved, muscles rippling enticingly, when you accidentally fell in the water during training. When you climbed back out I was afraid I would jump you, you looked so damn gorgeous…

Sasuke, the beautiful Sasuke… The one that would never be mine. Oh, how I longed for you.

"Naruto, are you alright? You look troubled," you said to me one day, but I knew not to fall for your soft eyes.

"I'm fine, Sasuke-teme…" I grumbled angrily, stomping away in an irate manner.

I walked away leaving you behind, salty drops running down my cheeks as I staggered miserably to my lonely apartment to sleep off my tears and the headache I just knew was approaching. I lay down on my bed up near my window, waiting for sleep to take me. But, as fate would have it, right when sleep was at the doorstep of my dream world someone at my real door knocked.

I let out a gruff 'it's open', and I heard a low voice mutter in response 'stupid dobe' and I knew who it was. Sasuke—the one person I did not want to see right now. Sasuke: my love, my rival, my poison.

You stared at my apartment. It was messy and could use a good cleaning. My bills weren't paid again so I had no water or anything. After wandering my one roomed apartment for what seemed to me like an eternity, those liquid obsidian eyes of yours locked on me.

"Naruto?" Your cold voice made me shiver… or was it because I had no heat?

I looked at you, giving you a signal to continue. You stared long and hard for a moment before you continued.

"Look, I know this is sudden and a bit awkward… but since your life is no different from mine… Other than the fact that I pay my bills," you began, but quickly silenced yourself when an irritated growl escaped me. Staring at me warily, you waited until I nodded for you to finish. Coughing a bit, you continued, "so, well I have my house and it's a bit empty. I wouldn't mind it if you lived with me while you got back on your feet." you turned your head slightly, a gesture that almost made you look… embarrassed.

I was staring in amazement. The Almighty Sasuke was asking me to live with him! I couldn't believe it, nor could I believe when I answered yes. A small smile tugged at the corner of your lips. At first I marveled at how stunningly handsome you looked with your lips curled in that almost seductive smile, when it hit me how rare such an occurrence was. You hardly ever smiled, and if you did it was seldom—if ever—a genuine smile—it was usually a cocky smirk or a slightly sadistic leer.

You helped me gather a few things to get me through the day and then lead the way to your house. It wasn't grand or big, it was a decent house. Three bedrooms, a kitchen, living room, and a bathroom—a decent living space, in my opinion. Better than mine, anyways…

I looked around a few things scattered around the room—You hadn't changed anything except your brother's room, which was locked.

"I'll clean up my old room tonight… the couch won't be a problem, will it?" You inquired, your tone suggesting that you didn't really care if it was or not. I quickly nodded, despite the slight twitch of my eyebrow, and promptly collapsed on the couch and drifted off to sleep. That morning when I awoke I heard clanking in the kitchen, followed by a loud yelp mixed in with a variety of swear words.

I laughed a bit as I watched you pick up broken bits of glass from the floor. You looked so flustered… It was quite adorable. You turned to glare at me once you realized I had woken up and was currently observing you. Blushing, I turned to leave. I hurriedly skittered off into the living room. My eyes caught something, and I paused to look at it. It was a painting, contained in a rather elegant frame and hanging on the wall adjacent to the television.

The painting was of his family, but the figure my eyes were drawn to was the young Sasuke.

You then came behind me, startling me a bit when you asked, "Like it?"

"Yeah…" I murmured. "You look cute as a kid," I added, a mischievous grin on my lips. You couldn't see, due to the fact that you were standing behind me. I was sad, and you knew it. You looked over at me with eyes I never thought I would see… and it irritated me somewhat. You were worried about nothing, about pain _you_ caused… You were killing me and didn't even know it.

I sat down and stared at nothing, ignoring the one person I wanted and couldn't have. Everything I did made him mad, everything I wanted to do would push him away. I was pulled slowly into nothingness, that is, until I suddenly awoke from it.

My eye flashed open when I felt cools lips press themselves against my own. You were staring straight back at me. Shocked, I quickly jumped up, pushing you off of me.

"What the fuck, you bastard?!" I shouted, making his whole house shake. You were blushing like hell and I knew I was too.

"Nothing… Forget it," you muttered, turning away and hurriedly stalking off room. I sat there not knowing what to think. Was Sasuke—dare I say it—gay? No… he couldn't be! With every girl wanting him there was no way! I grabbed my head, thrashing back and forth in an attempt to clear the thoughts from my mind. I tried to find sleep, but the mere thought of you upstairs made it harder for me.

My whole life that night was being questioned. Had everything I thought been a lie? Did you feel something for me as well? No, it couldn't be true… You had to repopulate your clan, being gay would only cause problems for you. Sakura was pretty; she would most likely be your choice in the end. But I didn't blame you; I had once had a crush on her as well. It was completely understandable. But when I realized I loved you I had to play it off. I continued to pretend I liked her, but in reality I had no such feelings for the pink-haired girl.

I sat on the couch all night thinking about the raven-haired boy only a few rooms away—namely, you. Laying myself down on the couch, I analyzed and re-analyzed the situation. If you _did_ like me what would life be like? I was the monster of the village; you were the last of a great clan. It wasn't a very good combination; as much as I loved you it seemed that because of the nine-tailed fox I would never truly be happy.

When sleep finally embraced me my dreams were strange. There was one where you and I were happy together and I was… whoa! Wait a second, I wasn't me! I was a _girl_! I woke up—nearly having a conniption at the horrifying thought. I left myself a mental note to _not_ do the sexy no jutsu until I had recovered from the mind scarring… In the second one you hated me and I ended up alone. You had kissed me, and I confessed my love for you, but you blew me off—told me it was nothing but a kiss. Personally, I liked the one when I was a girl. When I awoke you were gone, most likely having left for the training grounds.

I wandered through the house, idly surveying random objects I found interesting. I continued to roam for what seemed like hours—your house was bigger than my own, so I expect it seemed larger due to the change from what I was used to. I never thought you would be gone as long as you had been. True, I had woken up at noon, but the house looked like you left much earlier. I sat around the house doing nothing—I had nothing _to_ do, all my stuff was at my house, and I was sure you wouldn't be happy I left your house unlocked to go all the way across town. So all I did was sit around the house waiting for you to come back. My thoughts did nothing but linger on you. Your touch had left me paralyzed.

It was strange what was running through my head. Did I really love you so much? I had to move out then. True, my life was crap, but being about you was suffocating me… you didn't love me; I was nothing more than a rival. It was so hard—I thought I might tell you and see how you took it, but my dream from before stopped that. Plus, you had a clan to bring back didn't you? Grabbing my head, I flopped back down on the couch and thought about everything I wasn't good at. You always called me 'dead last' for a really good reason.

When you _finally_ did get back you looked at me, causing me to let out a soft whine. Wait… _what?!_ I was _whining?_ What the hell was wrong with me?! You quickly vanished back into your room, and I finally was able to let out the breath I didn't even know I was even holding. "Damn it, Sasuke," I muttered in resignation. That was it, then. I would go up to your room and tell you. … After I had some Ramen.

I wandered up the steps of your house to the bedroom I knew had to be yours. The light was dimmed, making it hard to see. I rolled my eyes; it seemed mister dark and scary was like that everywhere. I slowly inched open the heavy door that separated you from me. And there you were, laying on the bed staring up at the ceiling. You didn't move when I crept in, though I knew you knew I was there. I was a bit shocked that you said nothing but I looked past that. You didn't move an inch; I thought you might be dead for a second before I saw the delicate rise and fall of your chest as you breathed peacefully. He was beautiful… a beautiful poison.

_'My_ beautiful poison,' I thought bitterly. Slowly, I approached the bed, hoping that you would not become annoyed at me for entering. Finally you acknowledged my presence, sitting up and turning that obsidian gaze to rest upon me. I simply stared back as if all the light had been stolen from me.

"Come here, Naruto." You held out your hand, piercing gaze remaining fixed on me. I was slightly confused, yet I timidly approached you. I did not grasp your hand though. I swore I heard you growl before you roughly took hold of my wrist and yanked me into a hug. I gasped, bewildered, but I didn't pull away.

"So it's true, you are in love with me?" You purred huskily in my ear, causing my spine to shiver with pleasure. I gave a slight nod. You then pulled away, looking me straight in the eyes with probably the most intense gaze I had ever seen. And then you did the unthinkable. Leaning down, you whispered something incoherent, and then claimed my lips with your own.

I about melted, you loved me! Or did you? Well you were kissing me, you had to feel _something_ for me! I grabbed fistfuls of his hair and yanked him closer, deepening the kiss. Your tongue brushed against my lips, begging for entrance into my mouth, which I gave wholeheartedly. Your hand slid up my shirt, eliciting a soft groan. You really did love me. You had to. You pushed me down onto the bed; I knew what you were planning on doing. I wasn't unsure if I was ready or not, but I wanted you far too much to even consider declining.

Through the pleasured moans I managed to pant out, "I love you Sasuke." You didn't reply but right now I didn't care, you were mine tonight and that's all I could think about then.

That morning was bliss. I could cuddle up to you, taking in your delicious scent and feel the warmth of your body next to mine. I hoped I would be with my beloved for the rest of eternity. For now you were no longer my poison, but instead, my lover. Then you sat up. I saw the marks I had left on your. The scratches I had made while clinging to you when you entered me. I blushed like mad remembering what you had done to me... I still had marks to prove it, too. You turned to me, eyes half-lidded, grabbed my jaw, and kissed me so fiercely it hurt, but hey, it wasn't like I was going to say anything.

I was only happy that you had finally accepted me, kissed me, hell, you even went so far as to make love to me! Nothing in the world could spoil my mood right then.

The weeks went on and it seemed like you became more and more distant. There were rules, too. No telling anyone, do as you say—no questions asked, and a few others that confused me. Every night we ended up in bed, eventually I would get tired, but you would still force me into bed. If this was love, then I wasn't so sure I wanted it anymore. You became worse, more and more violent every night.

One day I even had to go to training with a black eye and a broken rib, all because I told you to stop. I finally understood: You didn't love me at all, not in the slightest. I was nothing but a toy, a meaningless toy that you would eventually get sick of. But still, I loved you and I wouldn't even think of leaving you such a trivial thing, if you could even call such a thing 'trivial.' I thought maybe, just maybe, you were merely frightened. That perhaps you really _did_ love me, I just couldn't see it. Yeah that's it, it _had _to be. You loved me. You did.

Sakura noticed my bruises and noticed how I followed you around like a lost puppy. Well, of course I did, you were my lover, right? Sakura confronted me about the marks. Though I had been relieved then, now I wish she hadn't. Later that day when you found out about it you were furious—you stormed into the bedroom, slapped me, then kneed me in the stomach. I was on the ground, clutching my midsection and coughing up blood when you bent down, leaning close to my ear.

"Does it hurt, my little Naru-chan?" you asked, as I whimpered, unable to do anything other than nod weakly. Without hesitating you delivered another swift kick to my already aching body. "Good. Never speak to her about us again." you commanded coldly before throwing me on the bed to have your way with me once more. The morning I woke up before you did. I realized that this love was not real. You really were my poison. But, I decided then and there I was going to make _you_ cry; make you regret ever doing that to me, punishing me, _hurting_ me the way you did. I would free you—no, free _me_ from your poison. That beautiful, deadly poison.

I crept out of the bed; I knew you wouldn't care as long as I didn't leave the bedroom. I heard you shift into a more comfortable position. I knew what I was doing, I couldn't be afraid, not now. I found what I had been looking for. _It_ was kept in the medicine cabinet, the perfect thing; my salvation. _It_ was a razor blade; sharp enough so the cut would be clean. I lifted the deadly item to my wrist, swallowing hard with the slightest bit of hesitation which was quickly washed away by my ever-present determination. You were going to regret this forever. Closing my eyes, I sunk the blade into the skin of my left and dragged it downward across my veins. Reluctantly, I turned my gaze upon the blood that promptly welled up from the cut. Without pausing I dipped the index finger of my right hand in the thick crimson liquid and used it to write on the mirror in the bathroom.

I knew I had ended myself, but there was no pain that I was aware of, there was nothing but the coldness and the darkness of the cruel, unforgiving world around me. This was the end of my story.

Sasuke awoke, seeing that Naruto was missing. He growled, wondering where the hell the fox kit could possibly be. Sasuke noticed that the door to the bedroom was still locked and calmed a bit. The blonde knew his place; he would not dare leave him! This only meant one thing: the blonde was in the bathroom. Sasuke stood up, nude, and strode over to the bathroom door and yanked on it, only to find that it wouldn't open. Perhaps that blonde _had_ forgotten his place after all. Using a immense amount of force, the dark-haired boy finally managed to push the door open, only to find that the body of the one he was currently searching for was lying limply in front of the door, preventing him from opening it all the way.

"Dobe," he growled in an authoritative voice, "wake up!" It wasn't until the words had left his mouth that he finally noticed the floor was covered in blood. He looked around, hoping, _praying_ it was a trick. But the dreading obsidian eyes drifted to the bathroom mirror, focusing upon the messy scrawl painted in scarlet along the opaque surface.

_I love you Sasuke, so I free you._ The blood was dripping and a mess, it was a wonder that he could even read it! Sasuke gazed down at the body of the , his left wrist was still dripping with crimson and it seemed that had passed on some time ago. Naruto, his toy, his whore, was dead.

Sasuke let out an animalistic scream as he smashed the mirror with his bare fist, the shards slicing into the unprotected flesh, causing his blood to mingle with his deceased lover's. Sasuke fell to the ground, not crying, but cursing the boy with every fiber of his being. When the door bell rang, the Uchiha growled with displeasure and hatred as he threw on a robe.

Kakashi was standing outside the door when Sasuke answered.

"What do you want?" Luckily, Kakashi was unable to see the blood coating Sasuke's hands and knees.

"I want to see Naruto," Kakashi replied in a tone that denoted finality.

"Sure, go ahead. He's in the master bathroom," Sasuke said passively. "Just walk right in, I'm sure he won't mind." Smirking slightly, he trailed Kakashi as he headed into the bathroom.

Upon seeing the lifeless body of his former student, Kakashi let out a surprised sound. "Sasuke… What happened? How long as he been like this?" Bending down, the silver-haired man gently lifted the blonde's limp body.

"Over an hour, he's gone, Kakashi. And don't worry, he did it himself." Sasuke muttered, holding back an unenthusiastic yawn. Kakashi glared, lifting one fist and slamming it into the arrogant adolescent's jaw before holding the body of his deceased student against him and storming out the door, not bothering to even look back. He was probably headed to Sakura's house, Sasuke mused darkly. It _was_ the closest to his, after all. Frustrated, Sasuke rammed his bloodied fist into the mirror the shattered mirror once more. He was furious—more so than before.

The day of Naruto's funeral was sullen, a feeling of depression hung in the very air itself. Sakura was sobbing her eyes out, being one of the closest people to the departed blonde. All but Sasuke were showing signs of grief and lament; Sasuke was merely sitting there, not blessing him or sending prayers to him in the afterlife, but rather cursing him and all his ways. When the ceremony had finally ended, Sasuke stayed behind. As everyone drifted away from the burial ground, heading to wherever they had to be, Sasuke gazed bitterly upon the fresh dirt that covered the final resting place of his lover, shaking his head.

"You stupid whore, you gave yourself to me, I was the one who would set you free… You, you… _coward!_" he screamed at the top of his lungs, dropping to his knees on top of the moist earth. "I hated you, I _hated_ you… But when I fell in love with you I was scared… So scared… I was afraid you would leave me, so I hurt you, made you fear me so you would never leave me. I just wanted you to stay with me… So, why," his voice began to break, "_Why?!_" Collapsing into a heap atop the dark ground the boy wailed mournfully, "_Why did you leave me?!_"

I shot up from the bed panting heavily as I looked over at Sasuke. It was… I turned my eyes to the calendar on the wall. It was only the next morning, which meant… That characteristic smile spread across my face. That meant _none_ of that had happened!

I turned to you, gazing down at your figure lovingly—you looked like an angel. _My _angel. You stretched, letting out a soft groan as you slowly came to your senses. You sat up and turned tired eyes to look at me, right away observing that I was still shaking and drenched in sweat.

Reaching out, you touched my shoulder with a delicate hand. "Are you alright, Naruto?" you inquired, worry hinted in your smooth voice. I relaxed, slumping backwards against your body, allowing you to pull me into a gentle hug.

I sighed, replying, "Just a nightmare."

You leaned your head on my shoulder, whispering in an almost inaudible tone, "Naruto… I just… want you to know that I… You mean the world to me and…" I could tell he was blushing right now. Come to think of it, I probably was too. "I… love you." I bit my lip and leaned into him as he tenderly nipped at my shoulder. He did… He actually _did_ love me! And this, I was positive, was no dream.

Review if you will, my BETA and I worked extremly hard on this


End file.
